


How Can You Tell?

by charmingotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little anyway, Could be continued, F/M, Fremione - Freeform, Gen, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingotter/pseuds/charmingotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some moments between Hermoine and Fred (and George, because where else would he be but with his brother) with no small amount of flirting between the two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fred and George sat down on either side of her. Fred closing her book for her, so they would have her full attention. 

“We were wondering,”George began and she knew this conversation would involved a lot of their sentences being passed back and forth between the two. 

“Well, more like pondering,”Fred said. 

“You always seem to know exactly-”

“Who each of us is-”

“And we wanted to know how you do it.”

“Even our mother can’t tell us apart most of the time.”

“Harry gets it right a lot of the time-”

“But you always-”

“Always-”

“Always, get it right.”

Hermione laughed, looking between the two twins. Fred rolled his eyes. “And no matter how many times we ask, you always do that,”he said. 

“Do what?”She asked, between breaths.

“You always laugh,”George explained his brother’s thought.

She laughed again. “And as adorable as that laugh is, we’d love a real answer,”Fred said. 

She couldn’t help but laugh again. “Please, Hermione,”George almost whined.

She nodded, still laughing. It took only a few seconds for her laughter to die down, but it stayed there on the edge of her mouth, just waiting for something else funny to happen to escape again. “Please,”Fred said.

“Okay,”she agreed, nodding. “Okay.” She gave a light laugh and George squinted at her.

“Why is it so funny?”He asked, Fred nodding with him. 

“Because it’s so absurd,”she answered. Fred raised an eyebrow. She continued, “I don’t have a single answer for you. Every time you ask that question, I laugh because about a thousand answers pop into my head.”

They both raised their eyebrows at her now. “Ummm,”George frowned. 

“Could you elaborate on that?”Fred said. 

She hummed. “Well, it’s mostly tiny things,”she explained. “Like, George likes sweets more than you,”she pointed to Fred as she said it. “Fred walks faster than you, but not much. He’s usually one, maybe two steps ahead of you when you walk together,”she nodded to George. 

“And Fred will say certain things in certain situations just so you can make a joke out of it,”she told George. “But George always let you say the puns, I think,”she said to Fred now. 

“And you seem to have a ever so slightly different sense of humor. That one’s harder to explain, simply because they are so similar, but there are very subtle differences in them.” She shrugged.

Both of them had their heads tilted to the side in confusions, like they couldn’t fathom how she had managed to see these things when even they themselves hadn’t even noticed them. Neither of them spoke so she kept going.

“Fred tends to tap more when fidgeting and George tends to pick at his clothing.” She sighed, thinking of a couple of other subtle differences between the two. “The scars on your hands are hard to see but they’re probably the biggest difference between you two,”she said, making them each look at their hands. “You’re freckles are the same way,”she added. “But it’s harder to tell with your freckles than with your scars.”

She sighed. “Umm, you have slightly different reading habits. Fred reads faster, but George reads more often. You both have about the same taste in books though.”

“Oh and Fred looks at me differently-”She began again only to be stopped.

“You can stop now,”George said, holding up a hand. 

“How could you have…”Fred trailed off.

“Not even our mother…”

“That was…”

Hermione nodded. “Weird?”She supplied. “Yeah. I know. I’ve always had a knack for noticing things like that though.” She shrugged. “It did confuse me for a while but the more time I spent around you guys the easier it got to tell the difference and now…”she trailed off and shrugged again. 

“I was going to say amazing,”Fred said. 

“Or brilliant,”George said. 

“Or stunning.”

“Or astonishing.”

“Or a whole slew of other synonyms for amazing,”Fred finished. 

Hermione looked between the two of them. They both looked truly stunned. “What did you expect? I had some sort of special super power?” She smiled. 

They both threw up their hands. “We just didn’t know,”they said together. 

She hummed. “Well, now you do. Can I get back to my book now?”She asked. 

George nodded. “Yeah. Come on, Freddie. Let’s leave the little genius alone.”

Fred was still looking at her with his head tilted to the side, but got up when his brother did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe this has officially become a slow burn fic. I suppose we'll see how this goes.

Hermione pressed her lips together as the second ‘thing’ was thrown at her. She didn’t know what the ‘thing’ was exactly, but it was very small and whenever it hit anything it would explode in a small display of colorful sparks. The first had made green sparks, the last one had made purple ones. Fred and George had been throwing them around all day. At everyone. Apparently, according the Ron, they didn’t hurt if they hit you, it would just surprise you. Neither or the ‘things’ had hit her, they had just struck things close to her, showering her with a small display of fireworks. 

This time she got a small wave with her sparks though. “Hermione,”Fred called her from across the common room. She eyed the twins for a moment from where she sat studying. 

“We all know you don’t need to study for whatever it is you’re studying for,”George called. “Besides it’s late anyway.”

He was right of course. About being late at least. She should have been in bed an hour ago. Everyone else besides herself and the twins had already went to bed anyway. 

“Come on, we know you want to know what these things are,”Fred said. 

She sighed, getting up. Her curiosity would be the death of her. 

They were both looking quite relaxed draped over the couch. Between them they had a tin of those things they had been throwing around all day. There was no doubt that they had made them really, but she was still curios. They're inventions were fantastic displays of magic most of the time, that she couldn't deny even if she couldn't condone how they chose to use such magic.

Fred grinned at her. “We’re calling them Sparkers.”

“They’ll be great for puns,”George whispered to his brother. 

Fred grabbed a handful from the tin and for a moment Hermione was afraid he was going to throw them all at her, instead he held them out to her in the palm of his hand. “Just throw them anywhere really,”he told her. 

She arched an eyebrow. “What’s the point of these?”She asked going to take a couple of the Sparkers from Fred’s palm, only to have her hand grabbed and all of them dumped into her palm. His hands were warm over her own cold ones, but they only lingered a second. 

“Your hands are freezing, Hermione. Your heart's still beatig, right?”he said, almost sounding concerned.

She picked up one of the Sparkers in her other hand, ignoring his comment. They were about the size of a sunflower seed and about the same shape. They were all colored, no doubt to indicate what color sparks they produced. She squeezed the one she held between her thumb and finger lightly, not too much though for fear of setting it off. Scraping at it with her fingernail she saw that the color was just an outside coating, underneath was just a layer of what seemed to be a thin, but stiff, paper.

“Try not to think about it too much, Granger,”George quipped throwing a pink Sparker at her feet. 

She threw the one in her hand at him. Fred laughed as blue sparks flew around his brothers chest. 

“Move over,”she told Fred, so she could sit down on the couch between them. He do so easily, grabbing the tin of Sparkers as well as he did. 

She threw a couple more, just at the floor this time, watching the sparks fizzle out as quickly as they had appeared. “So,”she began, throwing an orange Sparker toward a dark corner. “What is the point of these things?”She repeated her earlier question.

George shrugged. “Nothing but to look pretty really, but fun anyway, yeah?”

She hummed in agreement. They hadn’t been testing anything on first years, nothing dangerous was really going on as far as she could tell, she had no qualms about them right now. Plus, they really were pretty.

“Doesn’t sounds like you though,”she commented, picking up a purple Sparker and throwing in towards the fireplace. “Usually the thing you make have some sort of purpose,”she mused. “And looking pretty isn’t really one of them.” Usually the things they made were for rather nefarious reasons, like getting out of class or petty revenge or even just to mess with someone.

They both shrugged in response. “Wouldn’t be hard to make them more dangerous, if you’d like,”Fred offered, throwing out yellow Sparker. 

“No. They can just stay pretty,”she rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed was another one of their dangerous inventions. 

Fred laughed. “They’re sorta like you then. Pretty, but dangerous if you want to be,”he said as both he and his twin stood up.

He tossed the tin of Sparkers to her. “You can have those,”he told her already leaving out with George. 

She didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I want to continue this yet. So...Tell me what you think, please and if you'd like to read more of this of course.


End file.
